User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 8: Redemption
'''Redemption '''is the eighth and penultimate chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". This is a very important chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Redemption Henriett shot at Garrett. He didn't notice the arrow until the last second, and was shot in the chest. Garrett screamed, then fell to the ground. Henriett thought that it was over. But it wasn't. Garrett unleashed a large explosion, and destroyed the entire bandit camp. He then transformed into a large, black dragon. Who the hell is this bastard? Garrett let out a terrifying roar, and started flying. Fortunately, he wasn't heading towards Yharnam. I don't know where he was going, but we had to find him. The four of us then gathered together. Harold: What the hell was that? I knew that dragons existed, but I didn't know that a person could transform into one. Kade: Who is this guy? Doctor Plague: I don't know, but this guy is not to be fucked with. Harold: Why can't my job ever be simple anymore? Henriett: How are we going to kill this thing? Harold: Anything can be killed. Doctor Plague: Harold's right. Garrett is not invincible. Kade: Let's go find that beast, and kill it! Harold: Yes, let's go. We started hunting the dragon, and knew that it wouldn't be that hard to find. We are hunting a giant flying lizard. How would that be difficult to find? After searching for about 2 hours, we found that Garrett was hiding in an ancient ruin. When we encountered Garrett in the ruin, he was human again. Garrett: That was a very lucky shot. I've seen better, but still, impressive. Harold: Who the hell are you?! Garrett: I am Garrett. An Old Hunter with a very powerful transformation. Doctor Plague: How the hell can you transform into a dragon? Garrett: I don't actually remember how I got the ability. But I can only use it once a day, and only for a limited amount of time. Garrett drew his Saw Spear, and prepared to fight us. This time, he wasn't wounded, and put up a great fight. We still had the advantage, of course, but Garrett was a formidable opponent. Our fight lasted not that long, but we won. I shot Garrett in the chest with my Piercing Rifle, but before he died, he threw a throwing knife into Kade's eye, killing him. Harold: Kade! No! Doctor Plague: GOD DAMMIT! Jack was enraged that Garrett had killed one of his friends. Plague then started kicking Garrett's corpse. Henriett tried to calm him down. Henriett: Jack, it's over. Doctor Plague: This isn't how I wanted this to end. Harold: Not everything goes according to plan, Jack. I'll carry Kade's body back to Yharnam, and we'll give him a proper burial. We went back to Yharnam, and were going to have Kade's funeral the next day. Credits Thanks for reading chapter 8. The epilogue will be out soon. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts